Rétrécissement
by Pauapu
Summary: Un cours de potion et un élève maladroit... Est-ce la clé de l'amour? One-Shot (première Fic)


**Rétrécissement **

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

Rating : G

Résumé : La potion, deux personnes, un coma...One-Shot

Premier One-Shot

Cours de potions, Harry, Ron et Hermione, martyrisés par Rogue chaque annéeétaient tous les trois séparés. Chacun à côté d'un Serpentard, ainsi Harry dut se mettre à côté de la charmante Pansy Parkinson, Ron aux côtés de Vincent Crabe et la malheureuse Hermione aux côtés de Draco Malefoy. Alors que l'heure s'écoulait lentement, Neville renversa sa potion sur Hermione. Celle-ci, stupéfaite se leva. Grave erreur, la potion étant celle du rétrécissement. La robe de la jeune demoiselle se mit à rétrécir.

-Mr Malefoy, conduisez cette jeune fille jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Mais professeur je...

-Pas de mais, Malefoy. En fait Mr Londubat 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

En chemin vers l'infirmerie, Hermione s'écroula en suffocant.

-Granger ! GRANGER !

-Je peux plus respirer. Hermione s'agrippa au bras de Draco. –Aide-moi !

Draco, ne sachant que faire en voyant le visage de la jeune fille viré au rouge, tenta d'enlever la robe. Peine perdue. Hermione perdit connaissance.

-Granger, reviens !

Niet, pas d'Hermione. Draco se hâta vers l'infirmerie en portant Hermione dans ses bras. Il regarda son visage inconscient et se dépêcha encore plus. Arrivant essoufflé à l'infirmerie, il cria à Pomfresh de bouger ses fesses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière avait enlevé la robe d'Hermione et avait tenté des sorts afin de la ramener. Le diagnostic arriva enfin.

-Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger est dans le coma, il ne manque plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Les poumons ont manqué d'air pendant plus de dix minutes. Pour l'instant elle doit respirer à l'aide d'un masque.

-Elle ne va quand même pas mourir ?

-J'espère que non...

Un peu plus tard, Harry et Ron arrivèrent en trombe à l'infirmerie et agressèrent Drago en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Ron menaçait Draco avec sa baguette.

-La belette, si tu oses lancer un sort, je te tue ok ?

-Hermione, tu lui as fait quoi ? Hurla Harry.

-Votre Sang de Bourbe est dans le coma, pour ça remercier votre camarade Londubat qui lui a renversé sa potion dessus.

Ron baissa sa baguette tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers Hermione. Malheureusement pour le survivant, une pancarte indiquait qu'il était interdit d'ouvrir les rideaux sous peine de renvoi.

Harry soupira et s'en alla. Ron sur ses talons.

Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione n'étant toujours pas rétablie, Neville fut puni sévèrement par le professeur McGonagall. Ron allait voir tous les jours Hermione en cachette jusqu'à ce que Draco le surprenne.

-La belette et la Sang de Bourbe, quel charmant couple. Ron rougit mais répliqua.

-Que fais-tu ici la fouine ?

-Soigner ma main mais pourquoi est-ce que je parle à toi ?

-Malefoy je vais te casser la ...

-Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Malefoy, que faites-vous ici ? Pomfresh venait d'intervenir.

-Pour mon cas, madame je réclame une potion pour ma main.

-Et heu... moi... je... je m'en vais.

Ainsi Ron s'en alla laissant Draco et Pomfresh seuls en compagnie également d'Hermione.

-Va-t-elle mieux ? Questionna Draco.

-Non, Mr Malefoy, je ne sais même pas si elle va se réveiller un jour.

Drago déglutit difficilement en sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir amenée à temps. Qui sait peutêtre au fond de lui n'était-ce pas de la haine mais de l'amour qu'il éprouvait. _Je ne vais quand même pas **encore** tomber amoureux de la fille la plus inaccessible de l'école ! Draco, ce n'est pas vrai... Il faut que je lui parle et maintenant. _Draco se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione.

-Voila Granger tu es contente, je commence à comprendre tout, pourquoi je te déteste tantça n'est pas de la haine mais de l'amour je crois. En première année, j'étais jaloux de toi pour tes notes. En deuxième, jaloux de toi car t'avais de vrais amis. En troisième, jaloux de tes deux copains car ils étaient proches de toi. En quatrième pareil. Cinquième, je me rendais un peu près compte que je t'aimais. Sixième année, je décide de te haïr à la place. Mais en cette dernière année, il suffit que tu sois dans le coma pour comprendre à quel point je ne veux pas te perdre. Draco prit la main d'Hermione. Je t'aime Hermione, reviens, je ne veux pas te perdre, s'il te plait.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Draco recula surpris, puis s'avança afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombres, Ron aimait Hermione mais avait accepté sa situation avec Draco Malefoy. Harry souriait sans cesse. La paix entre les maisons était arrivée. La grande bataille eut lieu et Harry vint à bout de Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore prit sa retraite, McGonagall devint alors la directrice. Hermione fut le nouveau professeur de métamorphose et comme Rogue fut tué au cours de la grande bataille, Draco devint le professeur de potion. L'enfant des deux professeurs ressemblait à Draco mais avait le cœur d'Hermione, il fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Lucius Malefoy fut envoyé à Azkaban. Narcissa était morte pour son fils.

Je pense qu'elle est assez courte... Enfin tant pis ! Tout ce qui est petit est mignon -D

Fin ! Première Fiction, s'il vous plait, mettez des reviews !


End file.
